


Together, We'll Get Through It

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Ellie and Alec are always there for each other, through the good times and the bad. Fluff, continues where the last Hardy/Miller scene in episode 5 left off, contains slight spoilers. Slightly AU.





	

They dropped the sock off at forensics to be analyzed, and then went back to Alec's place.

Daisy was there, watching TV.

"Hi, Daisy." Smiled Ellie. "How are you?"

"I feel a bit better for telling dad-I assume that you know what's going on?" Replied Daisy.

Ellie nodded. "I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"Have you anything to eat?" Alec asked his daughter.

"Yes dad, I have. Thank you Ellie, it means a lot. I'll be in my room if you need me." Said the young girl, and exited the lounge.

Alec sat down at the table, Ellie following suit. It was getting late and she ought to have been getting home, but something made her stay with her colleague-she sensed that he needed her.

"Miller, go home." Said the Scot.

"I'm staying here, Alec. You'll only mope if I go."

"Alright then." He replied, and the two went over some details of the case.

Ellie sat back when they had a break consisting of tea and biscuits. She studied Alec-he looked tired and  a little stressed, but she could see the strength and resilience that he always had underneath.

"You'd better go, it's getting late..." Alec said.

"Okay." She replied, and then realized that she'd left her car at her place-she'd dropped it off on the way back from the station and had walked up to Alec's. "I left the car at mine... Have you got a spare room? I don't really want to walk home alone."

"Yes, I do." He responded. "Ask Daisy if she has some spare pyjamas or something, and I'll show you the spare room."

Ellie nodded, feeling slightly awkward.

She went and asked Daisy if she had any spare pyjamas, which she did-she lent her a blue nightshirt and pink dressing gown.

Ellie made her way back into the lounge. "The spare room's the one next to Daisy's yeah?"

"Mm-hm." Alec nodded, and she was struck with the sudden urge to kiss him- she put it down to tiredness, and excused herself quickly, leaving him with a goodnight.

Alec watched her go, and wished that she was sharing a bed with him. He'd been attracted to her for a while now, he just didn't know if she felt the same way.

His date had been a mistake, he knew that now. He was trying to deny his feelings for Ellie, but it hadn't worked.

He went to bed, his mind whirring with these thoughts. He'd say something tomorrow, he decided as he got into bed, and fell asleep.

The next day...

Alec woke up early, got dressed, and made his way into the lounge.

He was surprised to find Ellie, who was sat on the sofa wrapped in the dressing gown Daisy had lent her and a fluffy white blanket that was in the spare room, looking outside and nursing a cuppa.

"Hi." He said, sitting next to her.

"Morning." Ellie replied, and greeted him with a big smile. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, thank you. You?"

"Yes thanks." She said, looking at him. "Alec..."

"Ellie..."

They said each other's name at the same time, and laughed. "You go first." Said Alec.

"Firstly, thank you for letting me stay." Said Ellie. "Secondly... God, I can't believe I'm telling you this..." She trailed off, and looked him in the eyes. "I've fallen for you, Alec. I've had feelings for you for a while..." She gripped the mug of tea tightly and looked up at him, and released that he was smiling at her, his eyes full of love.

Alec took the mug out of her hands gently and set it on the coffee table. "That's funny, because I was going to tell you that I've fallen for you too."

"Really?"

He took her hands in his. "Yes, ever since I came back. I haven't been able to shake the feeling off."

"Me neither." She beamed, squeezing his hands. "I love you, Alec."

"I love you too, Ellie."

The pair kissed, and held each other close for all they were worth.

"Alec?" Ellie asked when they broke apart. "Will you let me have an ice cream when we go and question that girl again?"

"Don't push it, Miller." He said, and the pair chuckled.

_ Alec proved to be a rock for Ellie in the upcoming weeks and months, with the discovery that Joe was back. He was found guilty of the rape of Trish and Laura, and finally went to prison. _

_ Ellie's world was rocked once again, but this time she had a partner to support and love her. She discovered that she was pregnant the day after her ex husband went to prison, and 9 months later Ethan Alec Hardy was born. _

_ Alec proposed to Ellie not long afterwards, and the couple were married by Paul at the local church, with Daisy and Chloe as bridesmaids, Beth as the maid of honour, and Fred and Ethan as pageboys. _

_ The End :) x _


End file.
